The present invention relates to an improved frame for an interpretation of a classic automobile and to an improved method for fabricating the body thereof.
By way of background, in the past an interpretation of a classic automobile was fabricated by automobile buffs by assembling molded fiberglass body parts on the frame of an existing automotive vehicle, such as a Volkswagon. However, the frame of the standard vehicle is made in such a manner that it is extremely difficult to secure fiberglass bodies thereto and to mount the various parts of such bodies in proper relationship to the frame and to each other in a simple and structurally sound manner. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies that the present invention is concerned.